powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukon/Ziz
Yukon/Ziz is Coaster Force Brown of the Geauga Society. He is based off the B&M Dive Coaster Yukon Striker at Canada's Wonderland. It is not only the only coaster of its kind in Canada, but also beats global records for its style. He was originally known as Ezra/Mighty Canadian Mine Buster (or Minebuster for short). However, this designation would end up being used by Cedar Point's night guard, Micheaux Goubuster, leader of the Wild West Coasters. He is portrayed by Owen Joyner who was Arc in Knight Squad and the voice of Unwritten in Power Rangers Hexagon. Character History Paramount/Early CF Era In 2002, Canada's Wonderland dropped it's biggest investment (until Yukon Striker) with the revamp of Exposition 1890 into Action Zone, a water park expansion, and the Android Roller Coasters (along with Kings Island)-the brain child of Jeffrey Francois Schindler, including one for Mighty Canadian Mine Buster, an opening day attraction at the park. By the time Cedar Fair took over and installed Behemoth, the ride had been getting rough and Ezra started appearing less often compared to ARC's for the parks mediocre collection. However, this changed due to the arrival the the alluring, joyful, annoying, and codependent Leviathan. Common Era Ezra was could at making plans on preventing Leviathan from finding Behemoth (even though her ride was on the complete opposite side of the park from Behemoth). He crossed the Sea of Galilee (really the Great Lakes, Lizzie kept making religious references since discovering a Bible in the break room) to Cedar Point and met with Maverick, Mean Streak, and Micheaux, the Night Guard, for some extra help. Beagaurd had always wanted to expand his mining company into the untamed frontier. While up there, they found an abandoned cave with a baby bird, which Maverick stole, causing Ziz itself to appear and foretold of the cursed one's revenge. Ezra mutated into the adventurous Yukon and the bird became the Yukon Striker Zord. The Canadian Frontier had made it's way into Canada's Wonderland, and he was the guy that anchored it. The GP called him Yukon, but the ARC's also called him Ziz. The Coaster War When the Boma monster, Chiller arrived, he remembered the curse Ziz had placed upon the ARC's world. Jeff was missing, Mean Streak was dead, and The Son (now daughter) had returned from the dead. However, Lizzie had been reading the paper and heard of the Power Rangers who had a big battle at Cedar Point. However, Maverick and Mike (along with the Nitro Rangers) brought good news, that WildCat was alive (albeit by using parts from Mean Streak, her former lover). The Wild West and Nitro Rangers initially protected their comrades, but Ziz; Behemoth; and Leviathan became the Brown, Crimson (III), and Teal rangers after they fell in the lake and Valravn's soul got shattered. He finally met eyes with the new son and the trio that killed Mean Streak when they regrew Chiller. He joined the other rangers in uniting the ARC's against the Boma. For some reason, it was Yukon who was at Hanover Orchard, but this might be because Mike was using the powers in Hoover's story. Power Rangers Literary Morphers Yukon survived the Coaster War and appeared as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate (along with Leviathan). Personality Ezra was a creative and hardworking soul who had led the park until Wonder Mountain's Guardian debuted (however, he split it with Behemoth, feeling he deserved it more). as Yukon, he retains his adventurous and kindred spirit. He has, however, he has become shallow toward's Leviathan, which led her to read books and become the smart one of the parks androids instead of him. Coaster Force Brown * Ignition Lock * Ziz-O-Rang (side arm) * Yukon Striker Appearances: Nitro 13, 14, 17-19, 21-24; LM 35-37 Notes * He is the first and only Brown ranger * He is the first ranger to use a Boomarang side arm since Chelsea Scott in Hexagon * He has the same color scheme as another Dive Coaster, Viktor/Valravn ** Interestingly, Yukon Striker took all of Valravn's records ** Valravn also took the original opening date (2016) as seen in the promotional material showing removed rides and new rides non-existent in the concept art See Also * Pyrenees-Sentai Counterpart from Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page * Mario Fayne-counterpart (as the first Brown Ranger) from ''Power Rangers Chivalry Force Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR bird-themed rangers